


Fiebre

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Si había algo que Ciel detestaba era mostrarse débil, por ello el terminar débil y «ardiendo» podría considerarlo como algo exasperante. Sin embargo tal vez no lo fuese tanto siempre y cuando pudiera encontrar alivio en aquel gélido toque que no debería anhelar, y ante el cual le era inevitable dejarse arrastrar.





	Fiebre

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño desvarío sin sentido (o quizás no tanto (?) ) nacido del cansancio y un apagón mental. (?
> 
> Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Labios resecos. Dolor de garganta. Mejillas sonrojadas. Temperatura elevada. Piel sudorosa. Todo aquello era un claro indicio de que Ciel Phantomhive estaba enfermo, ardiendo de fiebre y el ser consciente de ello, le exasperaba.

Realmente odiaba enfermarse. Odiaba aquello que le hacía sentir débil, aquello que le hacía «mostrarse» débil. Maldecía a aquella fiebre. Maldecía el hecho de sentirse débil, ardiendo, anhelando un alivio a aquella maldita fiebre. Necesitaba un alivio. ¡Aquello era tan frustrante y exasperante!

Sin embargo cuando una fría mano se posó sobre su cuello, osando deslizarse con parsimonia bajo su camisón, delineando su clavícula con gélidos roces, Ciel se permitió cerrar los ojos suspirando con alivio.

Allí estaba su alivio. Uno tan absurdo y sin embargo su cuerpo no dejaba de anhelarlo.

—Aún está ardiendo, joven amo —musitó en casi un aterciopelado ronroneo una voz la cual conocía muy bien y ante la cual abrió los ojos enfocando a su mayordomo; a aquel demonio, a ese mayordomo infernal el cual le contemplaba con una sonrisa ladina y socarrona y sus ojos escarlatas brillando con maliciosa intensidad ante el hecho de ser el «alivio» de su amo.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus resecos labios los cuales humedeció mientras aquellas infernales pupilas parecían seguir con oscuro interés cómo su lengua humedecía sus labios. Quién diría que la piel un demonio pudiera ser helada, ¿acaso no se trataba de una criatura infernal? ¿O aquella frialdad era solo otra manera más de Sebastian para complacer a su amo en su faceta de «perfecto» mayordomo? 

Quiso reír con sorna ante aquellas ideas mas en lugar de eso simplemente permitió aflorar una maliciosa sonrisa mientras observaba a su mayordomo.

—Sebastian, aún sigo ardiendo —comentó con un dejo de exasperación ante su condición sin embargo el brillo en su mirada exigía un anhelo escondido con premura.

—No se preocupe, joven amo. Yo le aliviaré —ronroneó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, exponiendo durante unos instantes aquellos colmillos que denotaban su verdadera naturaleza ante lo cual Ciel le miró con leve reproche por la clara disposición del demonio de disfrutar de su debilidad. Sin embargo cuando aquellas pecaminosas y heladas manos entraron en contacto con su piel, extendiendo su revoloteo por su pequeño cuerpo, el placer del alivio estremeció su ser.

Qué importaba si ese maldito demonio se estaba aprovechando de su estado. Qué importaba lo decadente y humillante que era eso; esa mano recorriendo su piel, rozando con sutil descaro la indecencia en el recorrido por su cuerpo. Ya mañana habría de devolverle la humillación a semejante ser. Ya mañana habría de hacerle pagar, mas por ahora lo único que le importaba, lo único que anhelaba era el alivio que solo aquel gélido y pecaminoso toque podía ofrecerle.


End file.
